


"He's your what now?"

by orphan_withnoname



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Proud Sam | Awesamdude, Quackity introduces Techno to Sam, Sam | Awesamdude is Alexis | Quackity's Parent, Techno meets Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_withnoname/pseuds/orphan_withnoname
Summary: Quackity finally decided that Techno should meet his dear loving father, Sam, today. Techno was nervous but in the end, it turns out pretty nice.Or..Technoblade meets Quackity's father, Sam.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 205





	"He's your what now?"

"Oh, c'mon now Techno! I want you to meet my dad, Sam! I have met Phil many times and we were in good terms. Why not meet my father?" Quackity whines, he pouts at the taller man, the piglin huffs. 

"I just.. I'm-.. I'm not ready." Techno replied, he's not lying when he said he's not ready and he knows his lover will understand him. 

Quackity looks at him with understanding and lovable eyes, "Okay, fine. Tell me whenever you are, okay? I understand." Quackity smiles at him, Techno sighs in relief. 

Techno hugs Quackity, the smaller hugs back. Techno muttered a quiet "Thank you" and the bird whispers a "your welcome". 

It's been weeks since then and Quackity doesn't force Techno to hurry up with his decision, he let his lover relax and tell him to take his time. 

The day Technoblade had finally got the courage to tell Quackity he's ready to meet his lover's dad, the bird was making lunch, he approached him in the back and hugged his waist. 

The younger chuckles by older's action, "Hi." Quackity whispered, Techno buried his face in the crook of Quackity's neck, "Hallo." Techno replied. 

"What's up? I'm making lunch." Quackity said, he's making Techno's stew recipe. Techno had teach Quackity how to cook several months ago, at first the bird was clumsy and almost burn down Techno's cottage but Techno manage to get in time to get the fire out before it spreads. 

"Quackity." Techno whispers, Quackity hums in response, Techno sighs deeply before saying "I.. I think I'm ready, to meet your father." 

The duck turns around, his eyes bright and he's grinning. "That's great! Are you sure you're ready to meet him?" Quackity asks, Techno nods. Quackity giggles and cupped Techno's jaw with his palms, "I'm very happy to hear that.." The smaller leans in to kiss the taller, but he's very small that only Techno's jaw was the only thing he can reach. 

"Techno, can you please lean down?" Quackity looks up his lover, the taller man laughs and leans down a little, Quackity kissed him and he kissed back, it was lovely and soft. 

"When do you want to meet my dad?" Quackity asks when they pulled away, "Probably.. Tomorrow?" Techno replied, his lover nods, "Okay, we should go at noon. Sam is very busy in the morning..." Quackity said as he turns around to mix the stew. 

The pair ate lunch and after that, they cuddle in the couch until the night comes and when it did, they slept in their bedroom and waits for tomorrow. 

Tomorrow came and Techno is hella nervous about this. 

Quackity was changing his clothes while Techno was sitting on the couch, fully dressed. He was just waiting for his lover to get finished dressing. 

While Quackity was changing, Techno keeps on scratching the back of his neck, trying to distract himself from the thought of maybe Sam wouldn't like him because he killed his son TWICE. after those two deaths, Techno had swore he would never hurt Quackity again. 

But what if Sam doesn't even let Quackity near him no more after this day? 

Techno groans, his head fell into his hands, he scratches his scalp as he breaths heavily. 

"Techno?" 

Techno heard his lover called him, he looks up to see Quackity infront of him. 

"Are you okay?" Quackity asked, his voice concern. 

"Yeah, I'm fine.. Just a little nervous.." Techno looks at his shoes and sighs, he's not a 'little' nervous, HE'S HELLA NERVOUS. 

Quackity hums before he sat on Techno's lap, he gently rubbed Techno's cheeks with his thumb. 

"It'll be fine, Piggy. Sam is a very nice man, very forgiven. I know you're thinking about.. My two deaths." Quackity chuckles, Techno sighs and nudge Quackity's forehead gently. 

The pair just sat there, eyes close and following each other's breathing. 

"Now now.. Let's go, it's already 3pm." Quackity left Techno's lap and Techno stood up. 

The two hybrids left the cottage. Quackity wore comfortable clothes and a very warm and cozy blue small cloak, Techno had the same but his cloak is very big. 

The two traveled together, Quackity leads Techno to Sam's base, his secret base. 

Quackity had lived here before, memories filled his mind as he grins. He remembers the good days when Sam would take him here, let him roam around the base and sometimes teach him about redstones, Quackity listens to his father but he never really tries to make one. 

"This is where Sam lives." Quackity looks at his lover, Techno nods. Quackity grabs his hand and drags him infront of a stone wall. "Wait, let me just.." Quackity let go of Techno's hand and brings out his diamond hoe. He activated the redstone and the whole thing opens. "There we go! It hadn't change! C'mon!" 

Techno hums in amusement, Quackity drags him inside. 

"I should probably tell Sam we're inside his house-" 

"Q?" Quackity was cut off by a voice, he knows that voice. He turns around to see his father, smiling without his mask on. 

"Sam!" Quackity grins. He ran to his father and hugged him tight, missing the warmth he felt when he was younger. 

"Quackity!" Sam chuckles as he hugs back. "How are you? What brings you here? Do you need something?" Sam asked as they let go of each other. 

"Actually, I'm here to visit! And.. Introduce someone to you." Quackity lets out a small laugh. 

"Oh? Who are they?" Sam said, clearly not seeing the massive hybrid in the same hallway. 

"Uhm.. Him." Quackity turns to look at Techno, Sam followed his gaze and saw Techno. 

His smile fell, he doesn't frown but his expression is unreadable. 

Sam quickly brings out his trident, points it at Techno, and shove Quackity behind him, "Q, why is he here? When did he got here?" Sam ask, his voice still calm but a little darker if you ask Technoblade. 

"D-Dad! Don't point your trident at him! he's the one I'm gonna introduce to you, well you probably know him already but still!" Quackity walks in front of Sam, blocking his way from Techno and he gently pushed the trident to the side. 

"Introduce?" Sam glanced at Techno then looks back at Quackity, "InTrOdUcE?" Sam repeated, his voice filled with confusion. 

"Yes! I know he uh.. Killed me twice and I know I told you how much I hate and want to kill him but.. that was all in the past now!" Quackity brings his two hands up, smiling awkwardly at his father. 

Techno stood away from them, waiting for Quackity to explain everything to Sam and hoping Sam would like him or atleast think about Quackity's happiness. 

"Quackity.. What is this?" Sam asked with a stone face, he stood straight, Quackity gulped. 

"L-Look, I uh.. H-Him and I are in good terms now and- and-" Quackity stuttered, he curses under his breath while his father waits patiently for him to finish although the creeper hybrid keeps on glancing at Techno, watching him every minute pass. 

"Q, what are you trying to say? Are you two friends?" Spoke Sam, his voice and face blank. 

"No, H-Him and I are in a relationship, he's my boyfriend and I-I live with him! There I said it." Quackity said, his father quickly looks at him with wide eyes, Quackity sighs. 

"Wait, you are.. with him? He's your what now?" Sam stares at Quackity, the winged hybrid nods and quietly said, "boyfriend." 

Techno was ready to be rejected, he thinks maybe Sam holds a grudge against him for killing his son and he understands that, although he doesn't know what to feel to see Quackity sad and live in the same cottage he once lived alone. 

"Sam, I.. I love him, alright? If you don't like him- then that's- that's-" Quackity chokes on his own saliva. he grips his shirt, trying to sound tough and calm but he fails, he looks so vulnerable now. he doesn't want his father and lover see him crying. 

The room is so quiet, Quackity didn't manage to stop a sob coming from his mouth and a couple tears to slip from his eyes. 

Techno stared at his lover with sad eyes, Sam doesn't say anything. 

"Q." Quackity heard his father's voice say his name, he lets out another sob. "Quackity." Sam calls again, Quackity doesn't want to look at him, "Alex Quackity." And with that last call, Quackity finally looks at his creeper father. 

Quackity's eyes widen, Sam is smiling at him with a few tears falling down his eyes. 

"Sam?" Quackity whispered, his father chuckles and hugs him. Quackity was taken back but he accepts the affection so he hugs back. 

The father and son stayed like that, "I'm happy for you." Sam whispered to his son's ear, because of that Quackity broke down, he sobs into his father's shirt. Sam coos and rubs his back, "Shh.. Don't cry." Sam kissed his son's forehead, "I'm proud of you." Sam said as he let his son cling into his chest. 

Sam doesn't really feel anything about Technoblade, not especially grudge and anger. Yes, he's a little mad Techno had killed his son twice but that was in the past. "Don't cry, my little duckling." Sam push Quackity gently away from him to look at the winged hybrid's face, he smiles softly at him and pats his head. 

"I'm not happy for you only, I'm happy for Techno as well. I'm happy for the both of you." Sam stood up with Quackity, Techno smiles softly. 

"T-Thank you, Dad." Quackity smiles brightly at his father, the creeper hybrid smiles and wipes away his tears. 

"Man, you should've told me you two are coming, I could've made pumpkin pies!" Sam laughs, Quackity giggles, "Hold on, I will make two pies, you love birds do your thing, Techno make yourself at home." Sam smiles at Techno before walking to the kitchen. 

Now that the pair is alone, Quackity smiles brightly at Techno, "I told you!" Quackity beams as he jumped at his lover, Techno quickly got him and chuckles. "Sam accepts our partnership!" Quackity said while cupping Techno's face with his hands and stares at him with loving eyes and a stupid grin. "I love you so much." Quackity boop their noses. 

Techno smiles warmly, "I love you too." 

The couple stays like that for a few minutes then Techno release Quackity from his arms, Quackity looks up to him with proud eyes and grin. 

"C'mere, sit on the couch." Quackity drags Techno to the couch, the taller sits down. 

"I'll go and help Sam." Quackity said before leaving Techno alone, he wasn't really fond in this place but if Quackity feels safe in here, then he thinks he should too. 

Techno hums, the voices inside his head congratulating him and making happy noises and conversations as Techno listens to them. 

He waits for Quackity and Sam to be back. 

Sam was humming when Quackity had come inside the kitchen, "Quackity!" Sam smiles at his son, the winged hybrid smiled back. Sam puts the two pumpkin pie to the large oven inside the kitchen, the time he turns around to start a conversation with his son, Quackity hugged him. 

"Woah, easy the-" Sam didn't even manage to finish his words when Quackity muttered a quiet "Thank you" in his shirt. Sam smiles and pats his son's hair. "Your welcome." Sam whispers. 

"Quackity." Sam called, his voice hush and quiet, Quackity hums in response. "Can I have conversation with Technoblade later? I promise I won't tell him to break up with you or anythin', I just want to give and tell him something." Sam's voice is always making Quackity feel safe so he nods in his father's chest, Sam smiles at this. 

The oven's time goes off and Sam pulls away from his son. Quackity watches Sam takes out the two pumpkin pies, the smell brings Quackity back when he was just a little child. 

"Go and get your boyfriend. I'll prepare 3 plates." Sam smiles at his son, Quackity nods and walks out of the kitchen. 

When Quackity had left the kitchen, he was met by a humming softly Techno, Quackity walks over to him and rocks him gently. 

"Techno, the pumpkin pies are ready." Quackity said, his voice soft so he wouldn't startle the older. Techno opens his eyes to be met by loving brown eyes, Techno smiles and nods, Quackity smiles back at him. 

The pair entered the kitchen, Sam was sitting on one of the chair, he gestured the two to sit. 

Quackity sits beside Sam into his old chair, the same chair Sam had always placed him every morning before making breakfast. 

Techno sat infront of Quackity, this is where George's chair was placed, there's an extra chair beside him but Techno didn't mentioned it. 

Sam and the couple eats their pies, Quackity keeps on saying how he missed it and Sam told him he'll give him the recipe after they're done eating. Techno watches the father and son chatting, he doesn't feel left out, in fact he's happy to see his lover beaming and smiling brightly, the scene reminds Techno of his father and him. 

The time they're about to be done, Sam spoke. 

"Hey, Technoblade. After this, you and I, can we talk?" Said Sam, the words immediately makes Techno nervous. 

"Oh, uh, sure." Techno looks at Sam, he still has that same blank face he wore earlier, it's making Techno uncomfortable. 

"Ah! That's great!" Sam smiles. 

The rest of the dinner was fine, Quackity and Sam continued chatting while Techno overthinks their conversation later. 

Later comes and Sam had told Quackity they're gonna talk in private and Techno to meet him outside. 

Techno scratches the back of his neck, Quackity noticed this and slowly calms his lover by reassuring him it's gonna be fine. 

"Hey, it's okay. Sam said he's just gonna give you something, it's alright." Quackity smiles softly at Techno, Techno nods but the fear inside him still hasn't gone away. 

Techno left Quackity inside Sam's house, when he got out outside, he was immediately met by the creeper hybrid. 

Techno doesn't really know how to start so he simply said, "So.. Uh, what do you want to talk about?" Techno asks, Sam stared at him with a blank expression. "Hey uh, I know.. I have killed your son twice but I just want to tell you, I won't do that again and I love him. I swore to never hurt him again, physically and mentally-" Techno was cut off by Sam. 

"Woah, woah. Chill there, Our conversation is not about Quackity's deaths. I accept you, I agree with you to be by my duckling's side." Sam gave Techno a reassuring smile, "I just want to give you something and tell you something." Sam continued. 

"Oh- uh, okay" Techno blushes in embarrassment, "please tell me." Techno finished his sentence. 

"Well, I was just gonna give you this." Sam handed him two beautiful ankle bracelets. They're made with diamonds, gold, emerald and iron although they are very light. "I have made them by myself." Sam proudly said. 

"Oh, Thanks, they look pretty nice." Technoblade stares at the bracelets. 

"Your welcome, I actually want you to do me a favor." Sam caught Techno's attention by those words, the piglin looks at him, "I want you to give those to Quackity. Those two are each both for you guys, I want em to be my agreement approval and I want you to keep it until you two are engaged or official." Sam smiles at Techno. 

Techno gave him a small smile and a quiet "Thank you". Techno looks back at the two bracelets, admiring the jewelry. 

Sam watches as Techno admires the bracelet, then he spoke again, "I want you to take care of my son." Sam said, Techno looks at him and raised an eyebrow, "I want you to love him and don't hurt him. He still has past memories about his past lover and I know you know that." Sam sighs, "I want you not to be the one who will trigger those, I feel guilty for not being able to save him, before until now, I want you to keep him and make him feel safe with you." Sam looks away from Techno and crosses his arms. 

"I will love him and won't hurt him, I will keep him safe. I promise you." Techno doesn't hesitate to answer Sam, his eyes determined and promising, Sam glance at him and smiles. 

"Thank you." Sam said, "Your welcome." Technoblade replied and with that, the two walks inside the house. 

Quackity smiles warmly to see them both doing alright. Quackity, Sam and Techno had a conversation about new family and Sam meeting Phil before the love birds leave the place. 

Before leaving, Quackity thanks his father once again and Techno did too, Sam told them he's proud and happy for them, and he actually gave Quackity the pumpkin pie recipe Quackity always wanted, Quackity and Techno waves at Sam and Sam waves back at the distance. 

When the lovers got home, they change their clothes and headed to their bed, Quackity lied on top of Techno so that his wings would fold comfortably behind him, Techno placed his hand on Quackity waist and before drifting to sleep, Quackity told Techno how happy he is today. 

"Techno." Quackity whispered, the piglin hums in response, "I'm very happy today, I'm glad Sam likes you, I told you he's such a nice man." Quackity sighs. "Mhm, yes, he is." Techno replied. He remembers the ankle bracelets Sam gave him, he kept it well hidden around the house, somewhere he knows Quackity wouldn't check, "He told me to keep you safe and love you." Techno whispered, Quackity looks at him with those beautiful brown eyes. "And you will right?" Quackity keeps his voice down, staring at his lover who smiled gently at him. 

"Of course, I will." Techno chuckles, the younger smiles at him and Techno gave the smaller a quick kiss on the forehead, "Now now, let's sleep birdy." Techno said as he gently rubs the ravenette's waist. 

By the movements Techno was doing, Quackity yawns and says a quick "Goodnight", Techno replies the same. Techno waits for Quackity to fall asleep completely before closing his eyes. 

Today the love birds are happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note:Hi! Author here, I just wanted to tell you guys about what's the reason I haven't been posting stories and stuff.
> 
> I've been working on a one shot, a hurt no comfort one shot and a another hurt no comfort but a story.
> 
> Yes, I'm sorry but I just wanted to ask, if you guys want me to release it? You guys would probably hate me for it but, just tell me whenever I should delete it if I ever posted it, it's up to you. 
> 
> The story is a.. Necrophilia thing while the one shot is.. Unhealthy relationship.
> 
> Please tell me whenever I show it or NO(The two of them). I understand if NOPE because it sounds pretty disturbing and it'll actually look very disturbing. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable(CHARACTERS ONLY IN MINECRAFT NOT THE REAL LIFE PEOPLE:REMEMBER THAT)
> 
> The one shot and story I haven't posted is a Hurt No Comfort, please tell me if I should post if or nah.
> 
> ______  
> Edited:I decided to post the both of them, if people gets uncomfortable with it, I will just delete it and yeah, that's al, although the one shot, I wouldn't delete that, the story will be deleted if people tells me to remove it.
> 
> Will post them tomorrow.


End file.
